Comprising Situations
by CSM
Summary: Kurt and Blaine walk in on Finn and Rachel.


**Title: Comprising Situations**

**Author: CSM**

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine walk in on Finn and Rachel**

**AN: For those of you who have me on author alert I apologize, I'm currently transferring fics from tumblr and back to ffnet**

* * *

**Comprising Situations**

* * *

"Are you sure no one's going to come back?" Rachel gasps out.

But Finn is too busy ravishing her neck to really focus on her words, she's straddling his lap, her knees pressing into his thighs as she grips his shoulder, gasping each time he nips at her heated skin, his hands gripping her ass and pulling her towards him.

"Finn."

"Yes baby." Finn moans out, as his hands slip under her skirt, silently thanking her for deciding to wear one of her shorter skirts, his thumb hooking at the waist of her panties as he squeezes her ass.

"Finn…no…wait." Rachel gasps out again, and Finn immediately freezes pulling away from her slightly, his hands still firmly planted on her ass.

"What's wrong?" He asks breathlessly.

Rachel places her hand on his chest and smiles at him, her fingers running through his hair, her own chest heaving, Finn bites the inside of his mouth to stop from smiling at the site of the freshly placed hickey on her neck, no doubt Rachel will kill him when she sees. "Are you positive no one's going to come home any time soon?"

Finn nods as he slowly begins to kneed her ass, smirking when she gasps softly, narrowing her eyes at him, but other than that she doesn't stop his ministrations, "Mom and Burt are in Washington for the weekend. I told you that, and Kurt's going to be at Blaine's tonight. It's just you and me babe."

He grins at her just as he tugs her closers kissing her heatedly, "You have on too much clothes babe."

Finn was only dressed in his thin cotton pants and t-shirt, having been lounging around for the most of the day playing on his Xbox. Rachel came over after lunch and with the exception of her flats and sweater she was still fully dressed, much to Finn's frustration.

"Well why don't you do something about it then, Hudson?" Rachel says seductively, as she grinds against his growing erection and peppering kisses along his jaw line, her soft lips brushing against his small bit of scruff that started to grow from him practically being attached to his television since the day before.

He tugs at her tank top, grinning when she pulls away from his neck to let him pull the bright pink top up and over her head, dropping it on the floor next to them. She narrows her eyes at him, no doubt about him discarding her top like that, so he moves his hand to cover her yellow and purple polka dot bra, rubbing her the tops of her breast and pressing his lips against her skin to distract her. When he feels her body relax yet again, and her fingers thread through his hair, humming softly, he smiles in triumphant.

"Do that again." Rachel gasps out pressing his face into her chest.

"This?" Finn asks curiously when he runs his tongue against the curve of her breast, and then moves his head so that his chin is resting on her chest while he looks up at her.

Rachel nods biting her lip, when she shifts her body against his, her heated core brushing against his erection Finn grunts out burying his face between her breasts, at his movement Rachel gasps, "That feels _really_ good."

"What?" Finn asks confused as he pulls back slightly, but Rachel keeps his head in place shifting again so his cheek is pressed against her skin, Rachel finger's having a firm grip on his hair.

"No _that_." As she says the word she arches her back and rubs her chest against the small bit of scruff on his cheek.

Finn eyes widen in surprise as he pulls back to look her in the eye, "You like that?"

Rachel's cheeks redden as she nods sheepishly, "It's so….uh…titillating."

Finn eyes bug out at the word that just came out of his girlfriend's mouth, the fact alone going straight to his dick, "Rach, you just said…_tit_."

Rachel rolls her eyes slapping him playfully on the chest, any of the nervousness that she had for admitting that little secret completely vanished at Finn's words and Finn can't help but grin at her broadly, "You are such a boy."

"I thought that's why you liked me?" Finn says teasingly grazing his lips against her jaw and then moving down to place small kisses on her chest, his hands finding the clasp of her bra.

He flings that across the room, his mind more focus on the two round bare globes in front of him, he rubs his cheek against her bare skin, grunting when Rachel gasps out her fingers digging into his shoulder as she presses up against him. He licks her puckered nipple, sucking on it lightly as his cheek rubs against her breast and Rachel grunts, squirming in his lap as she gasps on his name.

His hands move under her skirt, his fingers playing with the waistband of her panties as he starts to lick and suck her breast, rubbing his stubble cheek against her skin. Rachel grips his arm, her nails digging into his skin.

"Take it off." She says anxiously, Finn doesn't need to be told twice, and he's pretty sure he knows exactly what she wants.

He tugs off her matching panties throwing them into her growing pile of clothes , grinning when he release his hold on her breast to focus on his other task, and she growls in frustration. He presses a firm kiss to her lips, before gripping her waist as moving her to lie on the couch. Once they are both comfortable, he is now sitting between her parted legs, her flowing purple skirt still on, but neither of them seemed bothered. Finn grins down at her taking in her red skin her laboured breathing as her bare chest rises and falls. He can see the barest hint of burn to her skin from his stubble, he moves to hover over her placing a brief kiss on his lips before he slowly moves down her body kissing her heated skin as he goes.

"I have an idea." Finn says as he pulls back his hand cupping the backs of her knees and he folds her skirt so its resting on her lower stomach and all of her is exposed to him.

"_Do_ _it_." Rachel all but begs, her hips raising slightly off the couch.

Finn smirks at her eagerness and moves to her inner thigh kissing it slowly, loving the small gasps she's making and the way her body squirms as he rubs his cheek against her inner thigh moving up slowly.

"_Finn_." Rachel whines out, practically begging him to do what they both want.

Finn presses her leg against the back of the couch, her other foot hanging off the side of the couch, but once his face is between her legs, and he tentatively licks her wet folds, he feels the heel of Rachel's feet land on his back, digging into him as he moves his tongue slowly, tasting her as she gasps and grunts his name. He sucks on her folds, knowing exactly what she likes, rubbing his chin at just the right angle against her folds as he moves to her clit, he's just about to suck pass his tongue along it when a high pitch scream startles them both, Rachel's leg clamping around his face.

"OH. MY _GOD!"_ And all too familiar voice calls out.

As Finn sits up automatically grabbing the throw pillow on the floor and throwing it onto Rachel's bare chest, as he twists his body his eyes bugging out even more when he sees not only his brother but_Blaine _standing frozen in shock at the entryway.

"MY EYES!" Kurt bemoans, both his hands over his eyes.

"Kurt!" Rachel yelps from behind Finn, he sees she's clutching the throw pillow to her chest for dear life, her eyes wide, her skin pink in embarrassment, "Blaine!"

"What are you doing here!" Finn yells, still frozen in place as he quickly wipes his mouth, on the underside of his hand.

Blaine has his eyes shut, his mouth wide but no words emitting it. Kurt has his back to Finn and Rachel his hands _still_ covering his eyes.

"We came to get some DVDs!" Kurt screeches. "What are the two of you _doing_?"

"Seriously dude?" Finn asks sarcastically grunting when he feels Rachel kick him.

"We sit at that couch!" Kurt yells in protests, "Why can't you two do_that_ on your bed! Is it your goal in life to find _everywhere_ but your bed to do those kind of _activities_!"

Finn whips around to look Rachel incredulously, "You told Kurt about _that_?"

"Finn now is not the time!" Rachel hisses, as she sits up the throw pillow still clutched to her chest.

"Kurt , Blaine I am _so_ sorry…"

"No. No. No." Kurt blabbers out nervously, grabbing his boyfriend hand, his other hand still over his eyes, "This never happened. I need to bleach my retinas, but this _never_ happened."

Before either Finn or Rachel could react both boys were gone, Finn is pretty sure he can hear Kurt mumbling about sanitation, he turns to look at Rachel, who is glaring at him, one arm over the pillow while the other grabs her discarded top, yanking it over her head, before grabbing her underwear on the floor.

"On a scale of one to ten. How pissed are you?" Finn asks tentatively, bracing himself for the blow out.

"One being, we never have sex again and 10 being we just pick up where we left off?" Rachel asks icily, "I'd say about negative 6."

* * *

**Its been done before, hell I've written this a few times, but I just can't help myself lol**

**Reviews are love ;)**


End file.
